


Something Like That

by raefill



Series: snk tumblr memes and drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonverse, levi is a tsundere little shit as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: Eren, Levi and Jean wake up after an expedition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Based on tumblr prompt "Give us canonverse ererijean fluffiness... Pls...".

“You fuckers,” Levi gasps, arching his back to try and shift Jean from where he’s sprawled across his chest, snoring right in his face. He can feel Eren weighing down on his legs and stomach, despite being unable to see him because of Jean’s fat head. “Why? Just why?” He grunts, voice hoarse from the lack of air. “O-oi! Oi! Wake up!” He manages to kick Eren forcefully, eliciting a pained grunt.

“Wha-” Eren’s head pops into Levi’s line of sight, hair mussed and eyelids drooping. Butterflies erupt in Levi’s gut.

“Help me, you piece of-” Jeans shifts around, cutting off Levi’s insult. Eren blinks dumbly, before jabbing Jean as hard as he can in the ribs.

“ACH!” Jean squawks, rolling away and slipping straight off the bed with a dull thud. Eren goes to lie back down between Levi’s legs, head resting on his abdomen only to get kicked again.

“Don’t you dare,” Levi growls, escaping them as quickly as possible before they start arguing. Jean is going to be pissed. He scrambles into some sleep pants and shuts the door behind him to escape to the bathroom, cursing the outdoor toilets in this chilly weather.

“What the fuck?” Jean growls from the floor.

“We were choking Levi again, I think,” Eren mumbles into the sheets where he flopped over after Levi kicked him for the second time. Jean’s scowl doesn’t lessen but the guilt shuts him up, Levi is probably going to shout at them when he gets back anyway.

“Shove over,” he demands, climbing back into their tiny bed.

“No, no space,”

“Just move,”

“Too tired,”

“Don’t care,” Jean grunts, hauling Eren over to the edge by the wall.

“We have the day off, right? We got back yesterday? I didn’t sleep for a whole day again and miss my day off, right?” Eren finally opens his eyes again, giving Jean a look that pulls at his heart strings.

“Yeah. Your body still hurts?”

“Just from that last shift,” Eren grumbles, obviously downplaying his pain again. He still has bright red marks beneath his eyes from where the muscle of his titan began to fuse to his body. Again.

“You always push yourself too hard, suicidal bastard,” Jean scolds, pulling the covers up over them as Eren turns over, trying to escape Jean’s lecture as usual. Only to have Jean’s arms sneak around his waist, pulling Eren against his chest and tangling their legs together.

They’re only in silence for a few minutes before the door opens and shuts quietly, soft footsteps making their way back to bed, accompanied by the quiet rustle of clothes being shed.

The bed dips as Levi climbs in between Eren and the wall, too finicky about the cold to slip in next to Jean. Eren is their personal heater, after all. As soon as Levi’s settled in Eren’s arms he feels cold fingers pressing into his inner wrist. Jean cracks his eyes open to watch Eren’s hand wander over to Levi’s chest, pressing over his heart. Levi’s got his other hand wrapped around Eren’s wrist in the same way, so Jean pushes his hand in between the two of them, where he can detect their heartbeats. Jean doesn’t know when this became routine, taking the time to feel the life inside each other, but he knows it was before he ever tasted their lips. Before he learnt that Levi has dimples on his lower back and Eren has a chicken pox scar on his inner thigh.

“We made it,” Eren mumbles into the back of Levi’s neck.

“Mmm, you’re both alive,” Levi says so quietly that Jean almost misses it. He snorts anyway, incredulous.

“Ain’t leaving you any time soon,” Jean says haughtily, Levi delivers a swift kick to his foot.

“Ow!” Eren starts sniggering at Jean’s expense, only to earn himself a kick in the shin.

“Uncalled for!” Eren squawks.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Levi accuses.

“You love it,” Jean snarks right back. All of them go quiet for a moment, four, five, six heartbeats before Levi responds with a smile in his voice.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time,
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
